Can I Kiss You?
by starsinjars
Summary: Because permission just made everything sweeter. :AkuRoku Day:


Title: "Can I Kiss You?"

Summary: Because permission just made everything sweeter. :AkuRoku Day:

A/N: This takes place...somewhere.

* * *

It was a petty jealousy, but Axel was starting to become jealous of all those sea-salt ice cream popsicles that Roxas always eats.

Because he just ate them without a second thought.

But when Axel wanted a taste, he always had the ice cream getting in the way. "Let me finish this first, Axel." "Wait, Axel, Xion's _right there._" "No, you may not take the ice cream from my mouth, Axel, do you want one?"

Axel just wanted some love. Was that too hard to ask?

* * *

When Axel was nearby, Roxas would always have to grab his stash of ice cream bars.

Why? Because he did not want to kiss him thank you very much.

Don't get him wrong, he really wanted to taste the hot cinnamon flavor Axel's mouth held; it always burned him up and melted the cold ice cream soup.

It's just…

_Roxas looked up from his 3DS and closed it shut when he heard footsteps enter his room. "Hello, Xion, what's up?"_

_She doesn't hesitate. "Roxas, doesn't it bother you when Axel just comes up and kisses you?"_

_"…" Roxas performed his impression of a cherry, which was pretty impressive. "I have no idea what you're talking about."_

_Xion rolled her eyes. "Come _on_, Roxas, I can see you two from the corner of my eyes. But doesn't it bother you?"_

_Roxas thought about it. When he thought about it, yeah, Axel practically just kidnapped his person and ravished him. He turned bright red at the thought. _

_"Anyway," Xion grabbed the blender. "I just wanted to ask if you could return the blender when you're done making smoothies." And then she left before Roxas could retort._

They should have taken baby steps first.

So no more sex, no more cuddling, no more anything until Axel does it the proper way.

They were still friends, they still spent time together. They just weren't a couple anymore. Not until Axel asks.

* * *

"Roxas, was there something I said?"

Roxas looked up from his fourth bar, looking into the sad expression on Axel's face as they sat next to each other on the bench. The blond looked back down, swaying his feet. "No…" It was actually a lack thereof.

Axel was losing himself at the seams. "What did I do?"

"Nothing." And that was fact.

"Was there something i was _supposed _to do?"

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. Roxas paused in his sucking, about to remove his lips from the treat before he continued sucking again.

"That' s it, isn't it. I am supposed to do something." Axel grinned. Now he was getting somewhere. "What is it that I need to do?"

"Something… May I have a hint?"

"Hmm..." Roxas thought about it. "You know, all you have to do is ask."

Ask...ask! Axel gets it now! "Can we have sex?"

Roxas facepalmed himself. "Start slow first."

"Fine... Roxas, would you do me the greatest honor of kissing me?"

Roxas smiled as he tossed away his popsicle stick in the nearby trashcan. "Sure."

But before he could lean in for a soft and gentle kiss – having not done so in twenty-four hours – Axel wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him in for a deep kiss, getting a taste of the ice cream Roxas loved so much with his natural taste of vanilla as Roxas got that spicy cinnamon he had missed.

"Mhm," he murmured, each other getting the taste that the other's been craving for. The wait in between made everything much better, in Roxas' opinion, as if taking a drink of water after being dehydrated.

It was refreshing.

Roxas could feel Axel's hand traveling down below his waist so he had to break it off. "Axel, wait. I want to take my time with this."

Axel blinked, slowly retracting back. "Unlike the first time?"

"To be the opposite of the first time," Roxas answered, pouting. "I had no idea what was going on and got lost in the moment!"

Axel laughed. "You and me both." He pulled in Roxas for a side hug. "Love you, Rox."

Roxas smiled back, getting up and planting a quick peck on the redhead's cheek. "Love you too, Axe."

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


End file.
